The present invention is in the field of methods, systems, and computer program products to improve fraud detection on conference calling systems by detecting re-use of conference moderator passcodes.
A conference call (also known as a “teleconference” or a “teleconference call”) is a telephone call in which the calling party wishes to have more than one called party participate in the audio portion of the call. The conference call may be designed to allow the called party to participate during the call, or the call may be set up so that the called party merely listens into the call and cannot speak. It is often referred to as an ATC (Audio Tele-Conference). In addition to audio, conference calls can include video, multimedia and other communication methods.
Conference calls can be designed so that the calling party calls the other participants and adds them to the call; however, participants are usually able to call into the conference call without assistance from an “operator” of the conference system, by dialing into a special telephone number that connects to a “conference bridge” (a specialized type of equipment that links telephone lines).
Companies commonly use a specialized service provider who maintains the conference bridge, or who provides the phone numbers and PIN codes that participants dial to access the meeting or conference call.